


The Story of Mitchell and Gabby

by Whovinobuscus



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, but it's like reverse mavin, idk how to explain this, kinda like mavin, read the story, so's i got an idea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-13 15:25:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1231546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whovinobuscus/pseuds/Whovinobuscus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Michael was British and Gavin was American?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> So my friend and I got to talking, and the basic conversation was, "What if Michael was British and Gavin was American?" THE MAVIN IS STRONG IN THIS PIECE. And I guess Mitchell and Gabby's ship name would be like...Gitchell or Mabby. ALSO. I am working on an AU in which Gavin and Michael have known each other since Kindergarten, so be on the lookout for that. That is, if anybody out there actually reads my fanfiction and/or notes.

"Guys! Listen up! We're getting a new guy pretty soon, goes by the name of Mitchell."

All eyes were on Geoff as he made his announcement. Save for Gabby, who kept his headphones on and continued editing. Gabriel Free, also known as Gabby, was a worker at Rooster Teeth and a member of the Achievement Hunter crew. He doesn't even know how the girlish nickname came about, but he grew to like it. What he didn't much care for though, was news of a new member. The way he saw it, the room was crowded and it smelled bad. There was no reason to add another guy into the mix.

"Gabby. Take off the headphones, will ya? This is kind of important news." Geoff said in an irritated tone, tapping his fingers against Gabriel's headphones. "I can hear you fine." was all the annoyed American offered as a response. Geoff rolled his eyes, looking back at the papers Burnie had given him. "So he's been a fan of the company for a while now, and told Burnie that it was his dream job to work here. Burnie found him off of his YouTube channel, and decided that it'd be pretty cool to have him working here. That's about all this paper says, so now it's time for opinions. From the looks of it, I'd say that adding a new Achievement Hunter would be good for us! I mean, some fans are already saying that six is a good number. Plus it was my decision to bring him in as one, so I don't want you going off and complaining to anyone, Gabby." "Yeah, sure, whatever."

"Anyway, he'll be here in a few weeks and I want you all to be on your best behavior. Got that?" There were mutters of "Okay, Geoff." and "Yes, sir." as Geoff finished speaking and went back to his desk. Gabby sighed, finally removing his headphones and leaning back in his chair. _This Mitchell_ , he thought, _better show some true AH potential or we're gonna have a problem._

~A few weeks later...~

Geoff stood in the doorway of the Achievement Hunter office, trying his hardest to get the attention of the other guys. They were all playing some stupid game together, and Gabby was losing.

"Ryan! Why the hell did you kill me?!" "Kill you? You were standing right in front of my gun, dumbass!" "So your gun decided to haul off and shoot me itself?" A quiet snicker sounded from behind Geoff, and heads snapped up from monitors. "Finally, you idiots look up." Geoff sighed. "Guys, meet Mitchell Jones." He stepped to the side, revealing a slightly shorter man. He had messy, curly, red hair that was being managed by a blue beanie, freckles dotting his cheeks, and large, square glasses that were falling off of his nose. He wore a wide, goofy smile as he looked around the office, waving to someone when he made eye contact with them. He looked at Gabby a bit longer than the others, a light blush appearing on his cheeks. Gabby's eyebrows raised slightly, and he felt his own cheeks get warm.  _Wow_ , he thought, his eyes trained on Mitchell. _He's pretty cute._

"You, uh, wanna introduce yourself, Mitchell?" Geoff asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence in the room. Mitchell jumped slightly, his blush darkening from embarrassment. "Oh! I'm sorry, the equipment you all have just seemed to catch my attention." The Brit smiled, looking around the room once more as he told the Achievement Hunters things about himself. He had said something about slow motion cinematography and how top ( _What._ ) the room was, but Gabriel was barely listening. He couldn't help but notice Mitchell's eyes light up as he eyed a video game that he'd obviously never had, and the way he smiled every time someone commented on how cool the slow mo stuff was. Something about this guy just made Gabby want to hop up and start dancing, but number one, that was stupid, and number two, love at first sight is bullshit. Add another number onto that, he liked girls. Didn't he?Gabby only noticed that Mitchell had finished speaking when he sat down at his new desk, which was just beside his. His heart fluttered and he tried not to stare, but apparently his eyes had minds of their own. "Um, are you okay, Gabriel?" "I. What?" How did this fucker know his name?

Mitchell chuckled, turning his attention toward his computer. "You were just staring at me for a while and I wanted to make sure I didn't have spinach stuck in my teeth. Even though I don't eat spinach." Gabby smiled slightly, shaking his head. "Nah, you're good. I'm just pretty out of it today." "Top. Well, I should probably tell my friend I made it in okay. It was nice to meet you, though!"

Gabby's smile widened as he continued his game, even if he wasn't able to fully focus on it because the cutest redhead in the world was sat right next to him. _I think I'll definitely learn to like this little shit._


	2. That's a girl's name, innit?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitchell can't help but laugh at Gabriel's nickname.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long! I've been trying to write smut,,,But yes, the long awaited chapter 2! Also, happy RT Community Day!

It had been a week since Mitchell joined Achievement Hunter. In that week, he and Ray had become good friends, he'd temporarily moved in with Geoff, and he'd filled in for Gabby on that week's podcast. Being so busy with editing and learning where everything was that he'd barely been in the AH office. More importantly, he'd barely had time to talk to Gabby. But it wasn't like cared. Why would he care? He wasn't into dudes, and he certainly didn't like this British fuck with unmanagable hair, dorky (but no doubt cute) glasses, and the most adorable freckles this side of the Southwest. 

...Fuck.

~ ~ ~ 

It wasn't a surprise that Gabby was in a bad mood that day. He was always in a bad mood about something. Nobody asked why in particular he was in a bad mood, they just avoided him, not wanting to cause any kind of confrontation. He didn't mind not being bothered, though. He just wished that Mitchell would bother him, just once. He hadn't yelled at anyone in a while.

As if on cue, Mitchell stumbled into the office, leaning against Ray for support. The two of them were red in the face from laughing, neither of them being able to form correct words as they recalled the events of what happened just moments earlier. 

Geoff just shook his head as he caught sight of them, a small smile on his face. "What are you dickheads laughing about?" Ray snickered, and eventually bursted out into full on laughter again, making Gabby roll his eyes. Mitchell wiped his eyes, speaking between chuckles. "You..You'll have to ask Burnie, it was bloody hilarious." Gabby rolled his eyes again, turning his attention to his phone. He had to resist the urge to look up and smile when Mitchell finally sat down at his desk.

"Did you have a nice lunch, Gabriel?" Mitchell didn't even wait for an answer as he launched into an entire story. "My lunch break was absolutely awful. The waiter at the restaurant was a right mong, he was! He kept asking Ray what he wanted on his burger, and he looked like he wanted to punch the guy in the face. I wouldn't have minded if he did."

Gabby couldn't help but grin as he listened to Mitchell talk. He loved the way he'd get confused in the middle of speaking, and have to start his sentence over, and the words he made up. He just liked listening to Mitchell speak. His ridiculous accent made the story all that much better. 

"Anyway, lunch was horrid. What about you, Gabriel?" Gabby looked up from his phone, shaking his head. "C'mon, man, stop it with all the formal stuff. You can call me Gabby like everyone else."

Mitchell simply stared for a while, the corners of his mouth twitching as if he was trying not to smile. "You...You want me to call you Gabby." It wasn't a question, not exactly. More of a, "What the absolute fuck?" statement. 

Gabby nodded, his brow furrowing. "That's what I said, isn't it? Call me Gabby." 

Mitchell absolutely lost it.

"'Gabby'! Well, that's a girl's name, innit?" The Brit's face was red from laughing, and tears were forming in his eyes. Gabby couldn't fight the blush that rose on his cheeks. "Well, yeah, but...What's wrong with Gabby? It's only a nickname, asshole!"   
"That's obvious, but 'Gabby'? What, are you coming to work tomorrow with a ribbon in your hair?" There was laughter throughout the room as Gabby's face turned bright red. "Sh-Shut up!" He squeaked, his voice cracking. "Fuck you all." He stood, heading for the door. Mitchell turned his chair to the doorway, winking at the American. "When and where~?"

Gabby ran from the room, the sounds of his co-workers laughing growing fainter and fainter.

**Author's Note:**

> I AM SORRY THAT SHORT FANFIC CHAPTER IS SHORT BUT I HAVE TO GO TO SCHOOL OKAY  
> I'm already planning out the next chapter, and it's going to be much longer. I hope you guys enjoyed reading this anyhow!


End file.
